Betrayed, Banished, and Back Again
Ch. 1 Betrayed POV: Percy Jackson (Post Second Giant War) We had finally defeated Gaea and the Giants five years ago. During that time everything fell apart for me. First while we were escorting two sons of Hermes to camp we were ambushed. The ambush was led by Hyperion, who had reformed despite his apparent death by Tartarus, and a squad of around thirty monsters. I fought Hyperion while Annabeth and Jason, who had both come with me, fought of the monsters with the sons of Hermes Thankfully, Hyperion had not got any better at fighting since I last saw him, unlike me who had grown better at sword fighting over the course of the Giant Wars. I had managed to defeat Hyperion, who had fled after realizing he was defeated. I turned around just in time to see a Telkhine stab Annabeth from behind. We had won, and managed to save the sons of Hermes. When we went back to camp we had a funeral service for Annabeth. All of the campers, Romans, and even the Hunters had attended, and watched as Annabeth's shroud was burned. A week after that my father, Poseidon, had come to me crying. He told me that my mother and step-father has been killed by Hyperion who wanted revenge for his defeat the week before. My life was disassebelled before my eyes. Slowly I had been replaced at camp by a new son of Zeus named James. He was a jerk to me. Yet, when anyone else came up he would act like an angel. I on the other hand had gone to seek revenge on Hyperion. Our battle in New York caused 836 deaths, mostly caused by my flooding and earthquakes I had unleashed and him blasting everywhere with his sun powers. We were evenly matched. The Olympians began to show up, so Hyperion took this as his time to flee before he was captured or sent back to Tartarus. I was to be put on trial, as the majority of the deaths were caused by me unleashing my full power in uncontainable rage. What was really unfair was that I was blamed for all of the deaths and was told it was completely my fault. I now sat before the 14 Olympians (Hades and Hestia were finally allowed on the council) and Renya, Chiron, and whatever remained of the seven who sat there silently. "The boy must die!" shouted Ares, "four of my children were killed!" "I agree father," said Athena, who blamed me for Annabeth's death. Zeus pondered on this for a moment then said, "I agree, he should die." I waited for my father to defend me, but he didn't instead Apollo did. "Percy saved us like two times, and this is how we treat him!" "I agree with Apollo, we can't kill him," said Hermes. Then someone unexpected came to my defense as well. "Father," said Artemis, "I agree with my brother and Hermes." "We could just banish him to Tartarus," Dionysus suggested. I gave him an evil look. "Sure that works," said Zeus cheerfully, "all in favor." Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, and...my father! "I'm sorry, Percy," said Poseidon his head held in shame. "All opposed" Apollo, Artemis, Hades, Hephaestus, Hestia, and Hermes raised their hands. "Well, that does it," said Zeus with a grin on his face, happy to get rid of his least favorite demigod. Zeus opened a portal behind me that would send me Tartarus. "Fine, but I will say my final words. I thank of you who supported me in this, and I tel you thank you and good bye. To the rest of you, one day I will have my revenge. It does not matter when. But know this, Olympians, eventually you will be faced with something even you can't beat. And in your darkest hour, know that I will have had my revenge. I swear this on the River Styx and Chaos himself." I enjoyed the shocked looks on their faces as I stepped into the portal POV: Artemis '' The Olympians and demigods sat in fear and awe at what Percy had said. "We are so doomed," said my brother forseeing that Percy's vow might just come true. Suddenly a flash of light blinded the Olympians and all the demigods present, and we all felt a powerful and ancient presence in the room. "Fools!" a dark voice yelled, "You have banished a hero who has saved you countless times. He may have killed hundreds, but he has saved billions. Who are you to judge it anyway. You Olympians are guilty of so many deaths they are uncountable! For that I, Chaos, not only accept Perseus Jackson's vow to me, but I shall support him in it!" And with that it vanished and we all looked at each other wondering what we had just done. '''Chapter 2 Tartarus' POV: Percy Jackson I've been in the pit of Tartarus for 10 years. And I was bored. Now you might be asking "how do you find hell boring?" Well let's just say I've done everything possible to do. After 5 initial years of torture at the hands of many resentful monsters I finally got my act back together. I've killed every monster at least thrice now. At this point most kept their distance from me. Krios, and many of my other old enemies attacked me once and a while. I won every time. I was now at the skill level of a god or a Titan when it came to close-combat. I still sucked at archery though. I still hadn't seen Kronos who was probably still reforming. Now I was just wandering around Tartarus, and suddenly two bright lights flashed before me. Out of one came someone familliar, it was Tartarus himself just human sized. The other was a weak and feeble old man who looked on the verge of death and was leaning on a walking stick. Then I realized two things. One that was not a walking stick. It was a scythe. Second the old man's eyes were golden. Then I realized it was Kronos. "Hello, Perseus Jackson, son of none," said Tartarus "What do you mean by son of none?" I asked. "It means Jackson," Kronos said weakly, "Poseidon, on order by Zeus, has disowned you and cut all blood links to you. So you are half human and half...in order for your mortal brain to understand... half nothing." "How can I be half nothing." "You can't," said Tartarus seriousl, "you will die soon from the lack of blood. The water from the river Phlegethon was been sustaining you but soon it will fail." "So why are you two here?" I asked, "to kill me" "Quite the opposite I have taken pity on you but Kronos has other reasons." "You see Jackson after that blasted son of Hermes killed himself, I was shattered this time almost indefinitely. I am unable to heal myself and have begun to fade. Time must have an heir or reality itself will collapse. Therefore, I, Kronos, Lord of Time and the Harvest, relinquis my titles and give them to Perseus Jackson whom I adopt as my heir and bestow upon him my remaining immortal essence." "Wait what!" A golden light enveloped me and I felt stonger. Suddenly Krones began to fade. He handed me his scythe and was gone and ceased to exist. "Well Perseus Jackson," said Tartarus, "You are now a Titan. Also I, Tartarus, name Perseus Jackson, Titan of Time and the Harvest my son and give him all rights and privilege over the monsters of Tartarus. There now your 25 percent Kronos, 25 percent me, and 25 percent yourself, but don't worry you still have control over yourself as your blood is more dominate then Kronos's as he is faded, so he is you, and you are him. Good bye." And then he flashed out leaving me with a scythe, immortality, and confusion. I thought of Camp Half-Blood and flashed away. Chapter 3 Darkest Hour ''POV: No one '' After Percy was banished, Olympus celebrated. Most was halfhearted as many were still split over Percy's banishment. Two years after war started again. This time Hyperion managed to revive Orion and Iapetus "Bob" and much of the Titan army from the battle in New York. Iapetus or Bob had heard about his friend Percy being betrayed and sent to Tartarus and was furious. During this war we learned that Iapetus's title the "Piercer" was rightfully given. He was espec angry at Artemis and the Hunters. Apparently Percy, on his and Annabeth's trip in Tartarus, had told Iapetus about their journey to rescue the Maiden goddess. Since Iapetus believed that Artemis hadn't tried hard enough to save Percy like he had done for her, Iapetus took this as the ultimate insult to his friend. The Piercer alone killed about half of the Hunters and stabbed Artemis in the leg before he was finally taken down by Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Athena, and Hesphaestus. He had also before being defeated injured Ares who was now recovering from being stabbed five times in the leg and stomach. Orion and Hyperion were worse. Orion burned down and blew up most of New Rome as revenge for his defeat at the hands of Renya. Hyperion had burned down most of easten New York city and many mortals and demigods alike died. Orion was brought down by Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Renya, Jason, and Piper. Orion had made short work of Demeter and had knocked Poseidon into the Field of Mars creating a crater. Hades and the demigods managed to defeat him though it was close. Hyperion was defeated by Zeus, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, most of Apollo cabin and whatever remained of the Hunters. He killed many of Apollo's chil before being sent back to Tartarus by Zeus's Master Bolt. After the war all of the Seven or more realistically the Four (Annabeth is deceased, Leo is thought dead, and Percy is banished) and Renya were made minor gods. ''POV: Artemis. '' The gods now payed closer attention to their children since they realized that this had been their fault in the Second Titan War and Seocnd Giant War. Now all of the Olympians. Seven, the Greeks and Romans were meeting at Camp-Half-Blood for their yearly get together. Suddenly a great flash occurred and a man was standing there with a scythe in hand. We drew are weapons. "Who are you!" I demanded to the stranger. When I looked into his eyes I say gold and I was afraid. Yes I admit it. It was Kronos. "It' Kronos!" One camper yelled. "I guess that is thus, yet its not" said the man in a familliar voice I could not place. "Well..." said the man, "I'll tell you all a story. Once upon a time there was a boy. He was what you could call a hero. Always doing what he was asked of by his father and his aunts and uncles. He saved their lives constantly not demanding any reward for it other than to help others. Well this boy's mother was murdered. He seemed out the murderer and attempted to kill him. He failed injuring some people near by accidentall. Now this boy's father, and uncles and aunts and cousins, should have forgiven him for they were no better and the boy had saved them many times yet they in their ignorance and pride banished him to hell itself" "Oh dear gods...I know who he is! We are doomed." I thought. "Well in the pit he was tormented and tortured intill he standed up to his tormentors and defeated them. While he wandered to pit he met tow people. His warden and his grandfather. They adopted him and his grandfather faded away leaving the boy his power. Well the boy left the pit. He stands before you now actually just like he promised. Olympains and Demogods, your darkest hour has arrived!" "Percy" We all said in a mixture of awe and fear. Chapter 3 Apollo pov No one knew what to say. All I knew is that we're screwed.